


I can't hide from you so I will hide with you

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo
Summary: a bit of au in real life situations. comments always welcome.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of au in real life situations. comments always welcome.

To ask her now, Kelley doesn't remember when the first time she met Alex Morgan. Was it at a soccer camp they both attended? A U-17 tourney? She doesn't remember but she remembers how breathtakingly beautiful Alex was when she did finally lay eyes on her. They were young. Still in their teens with bright futures of soccer ahead of both of them. Kelley remembers watching Alex run up and down the pitch with her long legs glistening in the sun. She glided on the pitch and was a stark contrast to Kelley's hustle and grit. they would laugh about how after games, Alex's jersey would be dirty because she got tackled while Kelley's got dirty doing the tackling. 

It didn't take long for Kelley and Alex to make friends. And as much as Kelley was attracted to her, she never flirted. Mostly because she didn't think Alex was into girls, but also because her friend Tobin had a crush on Alex, so it didn't seem right to upset the balance of friendship with those two just for her own selfish desires. Kelley was making her way through the Stanford girls anyway so it wasn't like she was hurting for romantic companionship.

In 2008, Kelley celebrated as Alex made her first appearance for the U-20 team and scored her first goal for the team. Her and Alex (and Tobin, of course) made their way through the streets of Puebla, Mexico looking for the best tacos you can't get in America, laughing throughout the night about funny things happening during the tournament. when Alex got up to go to the bathroom, Kelley looked at Tobin shaking her head and laughing.

"what?" Tobin asked.

"dude, chill out on the whole heart eyes for Alex thing. You are not subtle," Kelley warned her, "i get it. I really do but you don't want to ruin a good friendship for a crush you don't know is reciprocated." To this day Kelley feels bad for putting that into Tobin's head. At the time, she thought she was doing her friend a solid but later on down the line, she realized she was being selfish and couldn't dare ever get over it if something actually did happen between them. Plain and simple, she sabotaged Tobin's feelings. It was the first time ever she could honestly say she was being a bad friend.  
when Kelley decided to stay with her Stanford team instead of going to Chile for the U-20 World Cup, Alex begged and pleaded for her to go. "It's not going to be the same Kell. I can't do this without you.You're like my good luck charm. Pleeeease!"

Kelley laughed at Alex's appeals, "Al, you don't need a good luck charm. You are a star and really damn good at what you do. I'm going to watch every single game and you better call me afterward so we can talk."

And that's what they did. Or they started out doing. Kelley watched the games but after one early game, Alex, high off a personal best scoring frenzy, called Kelley in California.

"Hey. Did you see that? I couldn't miss. I felt so bad for the other team but I couldn't stop."

"uh, yeah, i did watch. it was entertaining," Kelley responded unenthusiastically. 

"um, ok," Alex stuttered, "everything ok?"

"yeah. It's I just can't talk right now," Kelley whispered into the telephone, "this chick I've been working on forever is finally in my room and i don't want to be rude. you know?"

After a brief moment of silence, Alex blurted out, "oh. sorry Kelley. I didn't want to disturb you. I have to get going anyway. tobin and I are going out with some of the other girls anyway. Uh, have a good night." and promptly hung up the phone. 

Truth be told, when Kelley heard how easily the phrase, "Tobin and I" slipped off Alex's tongue, a sharp pain shot through her body. It was all Kelley needed to seduce the woman in her room with a fervor she had never experienced before. Kelley, always not to be out done, was going to have a better time than they were down there. And her night, hopefully in her mind, would be the only one ending in an orgasm.

The calls were few after that night, it was obvious Alex was growing closer with Tobin. Kelley was jealous. She knew she had no right to be, but she was. She just couldn't figure out why she was jealous and that's what bothered her the most. Kelley swallowed her pride and made sure to make an effort with both Tobin and Alex from then on out. It paid off. Between phone calls, facetime, and visiting, Kelley truly found a friend she could open up to and trust with her life. So when the next year came around, they were both excited to be going to a senior national team camp together.


	2. 2009

Back at school, phone calls were frequent between the three but Kelley and Alex always had a special bond because Stanford and Cal were always rivals and things tended to get heated when they had to play each other. Kelley was really close with her team but when she was in Berkley or Alex was in Stanford, they ignored everyone and hung out together. After a particularly hard game against Cal, Kelley was upset. Alex dragged her back to her apartment and tried to console her friend. 

"Kell, its just one game. We don't get to see each other very much,lets go out and do something. it'll take your mind off the game," Alex begged Kelley.

"Im gonna go back to the hotel, Al. If you want to go out, you should. Im just being a downer right now anyway."

"I'm not leaving you," Alex chastised as she sat on the couch, "come here,"she said as she patted the sofa beckoning Kelley to come to her.

As Kelley approached her, Alex laid down and grabbed Kelley's arm to lay down next to her. As Kelley soaked in the scent of Alex's neck, she did her best to rid herself of the thoughts creeping into her mind. Usually when Kelley was with a girl in this position, it was either after having sex or leading up to. So to be here, in this position with Alex was confusing for her. Alex slowly ran her fingers through Kelley's hair and down her back only to confuse Kelley even more. but as Alex's hands moved slower and slower and her breath got shallower and shallower, Kelley realized that Alex had nodded off to sleep. She was thankful for this because she wasn't sure how much longer before she would make a move she would never be confident on if it would be returned. Kelley fell asleep not much longer.

A ray of bright sunshine fell onto Alex's eyes the next morning. forgetting that Kelley was there, she stirred trying to block the evil light waking her restful slumber. As Kelley began to move into awakedness, they both found themselves silently staring each other in the eyes. Kelley, in her morning fog, began to move her hand to Alex's face as Alex gulped down a breathe. just then, Alex's phone began to ring. Completely knocking both out of their awkward moment, Kelley sat up as Alex grabbed her phone.

"Hey...yeah...Kelley stayed the night...nooo...i don't know, why?...when?...can you come pick us up?...ok...probably just jeans and a halter top...ok...thanks."

Kelley hated listening in but it wasnt like Alex moved to another room. She looked expectantly at Alex after the phone called ended, "who was that?"

"my friend Servanado. He's picking us up tonight to go to a party."

"oh. well, maybe i should have told you this before but i have to leave today," 

"what?! why?!," Alex questioned surprisingly. 

"I have a huge test Monday, Al. It's like a fourth of the grade and I can't half ass it. It's not exactly my favorite class so I need to do well on this," She apologetically explained.

"Well this just fucking sucks. I was excited to hang out with you some more." Alex pouted at Kelley.

"well," Kelley put on her cheesiest smile," i mean, we can still hang out as you drive me back to school?"

Alex furrowed her brow at Kelley and shook her head, "come on loser. We'll get coffee on the way."

The drive should have been uneventful. Two friends in a car, listening to music, talking about nothing. which is what was happening but when Kelley laid her arm on the armrest in between them and Alex did the same, Kelley couldn't help feel the electricity from bare arm touching bare arm. kelley would take long blinks to shake off the feeling yet realising, that neither of them had removed their arms away from each other. When they talked about nothing, Kelley would notice how Alex's long stares seemed lovingly. Like they were just for her. But they weren't. Kelley had always noticed that Alex has a way of looking like anything is the love of her life. She looked that way at teammates, and fans, and reporters, and food, and Tobin. "Oh god Tobin!" Kelley screamed internally. Tobin, at this point, was in complete desire or love with Alex at this point and talked about it with Kelley on more than one occasion. She knew that even if Tobin was to scared to do anything about it, she should still recognize her friendship and not look into anything further with Alex. When they got to Kelley's sorority house, Alex asked if she could 'come up to pee'. 

As Kelley brought Alex up to her room, and as Alex went the the bathroom, Kelley grabbed Christen and dragged her into her space. 

"what the hell?!" Christen screamed as kelley lead her into her room.

"oh hey, christen," Alex said surprised at the visitor in kelley's room.

"I needed to ask christen some questions about this test, so i asked her to come in here," Kelley bumbled around with the words messily.

"ok," Alex said," well, i guess I'll go back and let you two at it. call me tomorrow?" she asked Kelley as Kelley nodded slowly. 

After Alex left Christen and Kelley alone, Christen, as confused as the day is long, looked at kelley with a strange look, "what the hell was that?"

"jesus christ christen. i am in all sorts of trouble. what are you doing for the next hour or so?"  
********  
Stanford was rolling into the NCAA finals feeling good about their chances. After discussing at great lengths Kelley's feelings for Alex with christen, she decided that soccer was going to be her number one devotion in her head and heart. And it showed. She was unstoppable the rest of the season breaking records and garnering the attention of Senior team officials. She was finally called into a senior camp but there was one more thing she had to accomplish. A national championship with her sisters in arms. 

The game was tight for most of the match. Kelley, who was kind of a hot head, was not liking the refs choices of calls already garnering a yellow flag, she haphazardly tackled a player which sealed her fate of finishing out her college career in the locker room while her team still played a losing effort. She had never felt the feeling in her gut that was churning. it was like posion and she wanted to vomit it out but her body was paralyzed with her own disappointment. And after all that, she had to leave for national team camp the next day. There wasn't a rock big enough for her to hide under like she wanted too. 

Tobin and some other girls who got called into camp as well were leaving on the same flight together. As she sat next to Kelley, who only talked to answer in short yes's or no's, Tobin leaned to kelley and told her, "You leave it behind. do not them see it affects you like this. And if they give you a hard time, you take it. Don't let them see how much it bothers you." Finally Tobin gave sound advice. 

Kelley was the last one to grab her bags from the back of the van and drag them through the lobby where she Alex standing there waiting for her. she had the saddest look in the blue eyes and Kelley couldn't help but start to breakdown when she realized that sadness was for her. Alex scooped her in her arms fast and whispered to her, "Not here. wait. can you just wait until we get to our room?" Kelley nodded and took a deep breathe in as Alex guided her towards the elevator and eventually into the room they would share this camp.

As soon as the door closed, Kelley broke down in Alex's arms, "I disappointed everyone, Alex. I disappointed them all. I disappointed my team. My school. My parents..."

"yourself," Alex said. 

"Myself," kelley agreed, "i feel like i'm in a bad dream right now."

"shhh, Kelley. It's one moment in time. It doesn't have to define who you are as a player unless you let it." Alex pulled Kelley away from her to look her in the eyes, "you are fucking Kelley O'hara. Best collegiate soccer player. you had a bad game. granted it was in the finals, but everyone here, on this team, has known the disapointment you have felt. It's part of the game babe. It's how you brush yourself off and move that defines your character. Not one game. Hell, Kelley, at least you made it to the final."

"I think I would rather have not made it that close just to see it go down like that," Kelley retorted in between sniffles.

"You shut up," Alex said firmly, "I don't like how you're treating my best friend right now," Alex chastised as she pulled Kelley to the bed and laid down dragging Kelley next to her. And for the second time in their lives Alex rubbed Kelley's back and played with her hair. Only this time, it was punctuated with a soft kiss to Kelley's forehead before she cried herself to sleep in Alex's arms.


	3. 2010

After the very short December camp and a break for the holidays, came the real camp. The start of January camp was overwhelming to say the least. This was THE TEAM. The team every girl dreamed of being on. two stars, multiple olympic golds. The team that every country hated to play but so badly wanted to beat. And everyone had their eyes on Germany 2011. Kelley couldn't contain her nerves. This was where Kelley was going to prove her mettle.

The first day there was a team meeting. Kelley and crew made their way into the room and sat near the front. As the coaches droned on and on about what was expected, Kelley suddenly felt goosebumps all over. The feel of someone's stare was blazing in the back of her skull. Slowly turning her head around, she found where the stare was coming from. It was like lightning bolts through her spine. The most magnificent pair of deep blue eyes was surveying the younger player. Kelley stared back at the infamous goalkeeper who remained emotionless. No smile nor scowl, which made it more intimidating to the newbie. Just then, she felt an elbow nudge her side. Kelley whipped her head back around to see Alex's blue eyes warn her to pay attention. 

During practices, Kelley was playing mid and forward, speeding up and down the field trying to impress the staff. It was harder than she thought it would be. All these accomplished athletes on the field at the same time. She wasn't the star of the show anymore like she was in highschool and college. One day, after talking to her mom longer than she anticipated, she was late getting to team dinner in the conference hall. running toward the elevator she saw a tall figure waiting for the same transportation. 

"Hi," was all Kelley could get out in between gasps of air.

"Late for team dinner? Not gonna be a good look for ya kid," the other woman chastised as the doors opened.

After getting in and the doors closing, Kelley quipped back, "then i guess we will both look bad together." It was cocky and brave to be saying that to the scary Hope Solo but Kelley was never one to back down to a challenge. 

Hope looked the smaller girl up and down with menacing eyes. As they reached their destination of the ground floor and the doors opened, Hope scolded Kelley, "I earned my god dam right to be here. what have you done?"

Kelley stood motionless at the berating she had just recieved. That soft voice filled with meaness was a conundrum she couldn't wrap her head around. As she slowly, and quite far behind the older woman, walked into the room, Kelley found Alex and Tobin saving her a seat. They noticed Kelley's pale white face.

"what the hell happened?" Tobin asked.

"Hope just metaphorically bitch slapped me in the elevator," Kelley explained.

"And you're still alive?" Alex joked laughingly.

"you don't understand. I think I peed a little," Kelley began chuckling. 

Camp was hard but fun.Tobin, Alex and Kelley always planning late night hijinx together. Getting into trouble with all of their teammates. Kelley was instantly branded as the troublemaker of the bunch leaving Alex and Tobin to pretty much get away with whatever because Kelley would always be blamed. 

Kelley and Alex grew closer than ever and in March of that year, playing against Mexico, they both earned their first cap on the senior level. It was an excitement both relished as each were handed a signed ball from the team. Both families took them to dinner and as they dropped the two off at the hotel, Kelley's dad snuck a bottle of champagne in her backpack with a wink. The fact the Alex and Kelley were roomates made it easy for both of them to toast the night away laughing and singing until the bubbly was gone and they were both sufficiently drunk.

"Kelley?," Alex hiccuped.

Alex," Kelley feigned a hiccup back.

"I'm glad we did this together. I can't imagine doing this with anybody but you." 

There was that look again. those eyes. that smile. The one Kelley had convinced herself that was for everyone. But the alcohol was not in any mood to listen to reason tonight. So kelley sauntered over to a sitting Alex and gazed at her with the most intense eyes. As she leaned down slowly and cupped Alex's face, Kelley slowly pecked her lips. And then she did it again. and again. Then Kelley ran her tongue across Alex's bottom lip begging for entrance. As Alex gave in, Kelley kissed her with a passion and fervor, never wanting to stop. She felt Alex's hand on her chest pushing her away but Kelley began to move closer trying to lay Alex on the bed.

"Kelley stop," Alex breathed out, " please just stop for a minute."

Kelley's mind began to race. Did she just fuck up one of the best friendships she ever had? Did she read everything wrong? She stood there silent, not knowing what to say.

"Kelley?" alex asked noticing the statue like appearance Kelley quickly adopted.  
"hmm?" was all Kelley could muster.

"Hey, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not right now. ok?" Alex tried to reassure her, "I just. I just don't know whats going on right now. we've had drinks. I don't want to make any decisions about our friendship when we are like this."

"ok," Kelley drawled out confusedly.

"Do you understand?" 

Kelley quickly startled herself out of the trance she was in, "does this have to do with Tobin?"

"What? NO! why would Tobin have anything to do with us?" Alex defensively inquired.

"Does it have to do with that guy Servando? It's no secret you two are attached at the hip?" Kelley began to get infuriated with Alex's rebuke of her affections.

"NO! what the hell Kelley!? Serv and I are just friends."

"Friends who spend every possible minute together,"Kelley lashed out.

"Kelley, he's gay! I'm his fucking beard cause it's 2010 and gay men cant be athletes. you know this. We've talked about this before. what the fuck Kell, you want to accuse me with anyone else since you're being a crazy person right now and by the way, we are just friends which means you don't have any say in my love life!" Alex was full on yelling at this point.

Kelley was defeated, "you're right. i have no say in your life. I'm going to bed."

"Kelllll," Alex groaned, "that's not what i mean. did you listen to anything i said!"

Kelley was already in the bathroom changing into her pj's when she blurted out, "It was a mistake. I"m sorry. it won't happen again." As she walked out and over to her bed, she crawled underneath the blankets and shut her light out.

Alex stood there staring at Kelley wondering what the hell just happened, eventually giving up and preparing herself for sleep wondering what tomorow morning would be like.

Thankfully, the akwardness of tomorrow morning was mitigated by Kelley already being gone when Alex woke. Kelley had left to go back and finish school without saying goodbye to her best friend. Alex was broken hearted and angry at herself for not handling last night better.

there was no peep from Kelley the following months. Alex felt the heartache of not having Kelley's stupid stories to laugh at and 'go get em' texts Kelley would send before games and tests. But she knew she wounded Kelley and wanted to give her her space so she never reached out until it was Stanford's graduation. Regardless of what happened, she was going to let kelley know that she does still think about her. It was a carefully written text ,"Just wanted to tell you congratulations on graduating. I know how hard you worked and you should be really proud of yourself. i know i'm proud of you."

Alex was shocked when her phone immediatley rang with Kelley's name on the screen,"Hello?"

"Hey," Kelley's voice was quiet and filled with contrition, "thank you for the text and thoughts. How are you?"

"well, good. packing up and just glad to be done with finals," Alex responded trying to keep it light.

Kelley chuckled, "i hear that."Just then, Kelley heard a male voice mumbling to Alex, " Is that papa Morgan?"

"Uh no. Thats Serv. He's helping load up," Alex hesitantly replied.

"oh. that's good. luckily, my family came early to help me set up my apartment," Kelley didn't seemed bothered by Servando's presence.

"You excited to be on Gold pride?" Alex changed the subject a little put out by Kelley's nonchalance.

"yes!" kelley exclaimed, "nothing but the three s's. soccer and surfing."

"what's the third s?" Alex questioned.

"not sure yet but I have it narrowed down to either sleepin, shittin, or sexin," kelley bellied laugh into the phone.

"you're gross," 

"you love it."

And just like that, Kelley and Alex were best friends again and they had camps and games to remind them of that fact all year. For Kelley, it was a friendship worth saving even if it meant she had to hide her feelings. For Alex, it was the sweet return of normalcy. She needed her friend in her life to keep her anchored since she had begun to get national attention and the ever present eye of the media.


	4. 2011a

World cup year. It was all business at camp and nothing was taken for granted especially since they almost didn't qualify had it not been for an Alex Morgan goal against Italy. It was enough to scare the team that nothing was handed to them. This camp would be the beginning of deciding the world cup roster and with the exception of a short few, everyone was nervous they wouldn't make it. 

After the first week, Kelley was volleying with Tobin when an errant shot from Kelley went towards the midfield. Kelley chased after it only to see it land by a lounging Hope Solo. 

"Hey. Is this yours?" Hope asked softly as she held the ball in her hands.

Kelley stood motionless as she had taken every step possible to avoid Hope after their encounter in the elevator, "um, yes"

"How are you feeling about camp?" 

Kelley was caught off guard by the question. She half expected to get a tongue lashing from the keeper and told to get off the pitch if she couldn't handle her passing, "I'm feeling good, " she replied sheepishly.

Hope noticing Kelley's demeanor, stood up. She towered over the younger girl, "Everything ok? you seem...scared."

Kelley contemplated her response, "oh. i guess i just don't know what to say to you. You know, after what you said to me in the elevator that one time."

Hope craned her neck in confusion, "when were we in a elevator together and what did i say to you?"

"You scolded me for being late to dinner and told me you earned your right to be there and i didn't"

When did i do that?"

"A couple of years ago. It was my first camp with the senior team." Kelley informed her.

Hope threw her head back in laughter, "well let me formally apologize for that. I was going through some serious stuff the last couple of years and I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I should have been a better teammate. Can we start over?"

"Sure," kelley smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Kelley O'Hara."

"i know who you are dufus. I just meant can we act like that didn't happen and talk like real people?"

I would like that. But right now, i have to get back to the group before i get yelled at. Talk at ya later Hope Solo," kelley yelled as she ran back to her teammates. She looked back at Hope watching her run thinking to herself that it might be fun to try and crack that nut that is Hope Solo. And Kelley was never shy to take on a challenge.

tobin, Alex, and Kelley were the three amigas this camp. always hanging out playing games and stirring trouble. Well, Kelley was stirring trouble. Alex and Tobin was just trying to keep from being collateral damage. Kelley and Alex though always clinged onto each other. walking to and from training with their arms around each other laughing at the stupid stuff Tobin was saying. Since Tobin and alex were roommates, it usually meant kicking Kelley out of their room at night so they could get to bed. but sometimes she would stay and cuddle with Alex to avoid Abby's snoring in her room. They never discussed that night of their first cap. lt didn't seem necessary and they felt they had a solid footing on their friendship again. 

Kelley would be lying though if she said it didn't hurt a bit when Alex would choose to sit with Tobin on the bus. She knew Tobin still had feelings for Alex even though Tobin would never act on them. It still simmered in the back of her mind that Alex might actually choose Tobin as the better friend. Or worse, more. So Kelley took her mind off of it the only way she knew how. by a distraction. in other words, trying to get Hope to notice her. Not in a romantic way. She just wanted to unravel the mystery the tall woman exuded. it mesmerized Kelley. So Kelley sat in alone in the back near Hope. But not too near. 

Everytime she hopped towards the back she would give a chipper, "Sup Lloyd. Sup Solo" Carli would give a "sup KO" back but Hope would just look at her with a slight grin and smirking eyes. Like she knew what Kelley was up to. Kelley would carry on a conversation with Syd making her howl with laughter. Kelley would glance at Hope to see if she caught her funny remark or noticed her quirky humor but Hope would either have her eyes closed listening to music or her nose in a book shut off from the rest of the world. Kelley leaned back in her chair every time and thought to herself, "im gonna get you Solo. one way or the other, you will not beat me". It quickly became an obsession for her.

Kelley was back in Boston playing with the Breakers when the call came in. It was Pia. Kelley knew the information she was about to recieve could go either way so she couldn't contain the crack in her voice when she answered the phone.

"I'm sorry Kelley." 

It was all she heard. The room started spinning and everything after that was all distant mumbles. She didn't make the World Cup roster. She didn't remember hanging up the phone. she just remembers going to her bed stunned, pulling the covers over her head and letting the darkness envelope her. It was a half hour before the first phone call came that she ignored subsequently ignoring the next 30 calls and texts. 

After waking up from her four hour nap, Kelley immediately called her parents and told them the news. She appreciated the support and letting her cry on the phone for what seemed forever. Kelly thought back to that Stanford game thinking she let down her family again. But with the loving parents they are, they told her that her successes on the pitch are not why they love her and her setbacks only make them love her more. She began to scroll through her texts. most of them from Alex:

Call me

please call me. I'm so sorry. I hate this.

Kell, don't make me get worried. call me.

God dammit KElley. Im freaking out right now.

hey my little squirrel. Just want you to know i love ya and really would like to talk. 

Kelly admonished herself for being selfish. Alex made the team and she should be happy for her so she pushed Alex's number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Oh my god Kelley i have been worried sick about you!" Alex chastised with a hint of relief.

"Before you say anything more Alex," Kelley quickly interrupted, "Congratulations. I knew you could do it and I"m so proud of you. I'm going to wear my Alex Morgan jersey every game to cheer you on."

Alex began sobbing uncontrollably. It broke Kelley's heart. What do you say about a friend who just had a dream realized who can still feel so devastated by your loss? Kelley learned right then and there, Alex was going to be one of the most important persons in her life, "I love you too Alex. Now promise you will go kick ass and take names."

After an hour of them talking, Kelley decided to scroll through the rest of her messages landing on one that was not in her contact list.

If it were up to me, you would be on this team. -Hope


	5. 2011b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not trying to make Alex a big giant ho...but here we are.

Kelley did her best to hide her disappoinment. It was not easy. The weeks after her phone call from Pia, she felt like a zombie just going through the motions. The times she did find herself enjoying her day, any little quiet moment she had to herself was quickly filled with the anguish that her friends were preparing for a World Cup tournament and she was not. Kelley still had soccer to fall back on. She was playing for the Boston Breakers and doing quite well. Taking in the city she wasn't familiar with was a new adventure that challenged her but Kelley was young and determined to get the most out of it. 

Alex and Kelley talked everyday on the phone and since Alex was playing on the Western New York Flash at the time and Tobin was playing in New Jersey, the three would plan a 'meet in the middle' trip with each other to New York City. It was rare, but when it happened, the city was never the same. Despite Tobin's objections, it was usually filled with a night of dancing after a ton of drinking. 

"C'mon Tobs!" Alex yelled from the dance floor, "come dance with us!"

"She's lame,"Kelley slurred to Alex after Tobin waved them off deciding to watch them from their table.

Alex, in a short black leather skirt and a shimmery halter, snaked her arms around Kelley's neck giving her goosebumps all over her body, "I'm glad I have at least one fun friend."

Emboldened by the liquor coursing through her veins, Kelley wrapped herself around Alex's waist, "You do, you know. Have me"

Alex recognized the look in Kelley's eyes and slowly creeped further into Kelley's body. Alex's body was a furious frenzy of jitters and excitement. Just then a body jumped onto the two with shots, "Drink up bitches!! Last time we'll be able to party til we have to get serious for the cup," Tobin screamed over the loud music. As Kelley and Alex departed each others arms, Kelley awkwardly stared at the ground as Alex glared at Tobin. 

"Oh shit, "Tobin said as she realized her mistake, "Sorry Kell. I wasn't thinking. Dude, you can have mine," as she raised her yaeger bomb for Kelley to take.

"It's cool dude. You shouldn't have to edit yourself because of me. But I am going to take your drink fucker," Kelley teased. She wasn't about to let her friends feel like they couldn't be themselves because of the circumstances. 

As they retreated back to their table, Kelley recognized people she knew on the other side of the bar. Sure, they weren't top 10 friends but truth be told, tobin's blunder did give her a 'poor me' punch to the gut and she wanted to take a little break from her World Cup bound buddies to regroup.

They did edit themselves when they were around Kelley. Alex and Tobin. They couldn't help it. They knew how upset not making the team was to her and those two were careful about the conversations they chose to have around her because of it. But Kelley was on the other side of the bar and that gave them ample time to talk about what would be in store for the both of them.

Is it warm in Germany?" Tobin asked Alex after they blathered about competitors and starting elevens.

Alex was dumbfounded, "It's going to be summer Tob."

"I know that! I mean, is it warm in the summertime there?

"well,summer usually is warm for most places," Alex chuckled at the stupidity of Tobin's inquiry.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to pack, ass. Don't have to be so mean," Tobin retorted back with a shove to Alex's arm.

"I will tell you what to pack. Chapstick. a whole god damn suitcase of chapstick. Tobin, how can you stand your lips being cracked all the time? It bugs the shit outta me."

Tobin's mouth grew into her trademark teeth showing, shit eating grin, circled her finger around it and boasted, "these lips, have never had one complaint lodged at them i will have you know. In fact, they have received quite the many compliments."

"How many?" Alex playfully goaded, "just how many compliments have those luscious lips garnered my sweet Tobin?"

"wouldn't you like to know but there are. compliments."

"Let me see something," Alex said as she grabbed Tobin's face with her hands and pulled Tobin in for a long kiss. 

Tobin froze as Alex's lips made their way onto hers. Alex took longer than expected to investigate the state of Tobin's lips but after she was done, Alex pulled away and looked longingly into Tobin's eyes, "You absolutely need to pack chapstick."

It wasn't seductive. It wasn't kidding. It was...confusing. Tobin nervously tried to figure out if there was meaning to Alex's statement. Did she mean to pack chapstick because they would be making out in Germany? Or was she just plainly stating that indeed, Tobin's lips are severely chapped and gross. But Tobin was certainly relieved to hear and see a stumbling Kelley plop herself on the chair next to her. 

"I fink I'm done Mom," Kelley slurred out punctuated with a belch.

"I see drunky," Alex laughed as she picked Kelley out of the chair, "Lets's get you to the hotel and into bed before something bad happens."

"Too late," Kelley mumbled as she was led out with Tobin and Alex on either side holding her.

"What?" Alex questioned the mysterious statement.

"Nothin," Kelley dismissed. She wasn't about to tell her two friends that as she was making her way back to their table, she witnessed their first kiss.  
***************  
It was a breezy day in May when Kelley found out through a text from Tobin. Tarpley went down. It didn't look good. So she wasn't surprised when the National Team called asking her if she was fit to go into camp the next week. Kelley, always one to train hard, was ready. Still not knowing if she would be added to the roster, she was not going to let herself be the victim to another disappointment.

Alex's phone was the first to buzz from Kelley. Still stunned from the invite, Kelley couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's not how I wanted to make the team, Al," Kelley said.

"I know Kell, " Alex comiserated, "but, really, you haven't made the team yet so you have to let that go and get in here and kick ass. It fucking sucks that Tarpey is down and we hate seeing when it happens but you also know that injuries are part of the game. I need you here with Tobs and I."

It wasn't the best pump up speech that Alex had ever given Kelley but she knew Alex was right. She was just given a call up. Now she had to earn that last spot to Germany so after one day of camp, when Kelley was coming out of the equipment room, and she ran into Pia, disbelief was handed to Kelley in the form of an invitation.

"I've been impressed with your play and fitness," Pia stated to Kelley, " I've seen enough to know that I want to take you to Germany in July."  
Kelley stood still with eyes wide open, "Is this a joke?" she said starting look around for everyone to come out and start laughing at her, "are you pulling a prank cause that's awfully mean if you are."

Pia started to laugh at the innocence of Kelley's reaction,"No. I'm completely serious but if you're not then..."

Kelley quickly interrupted, "NONONO, I'm serious. I seriously want to be on this team. I'm ready. whatever you need me to do, I will. You can trust me Pia and thank you so much for the opportunity."

Pia couldn't help but be enamored with the gusto that Kelley encapsulated. She knew right then and there that maybe not taking Kelley in the first place was a big mistake.

Kelley quickly made her way to training where she saw Alex standing around with some of the other girls. She skipped over to the taller girl, cupped her hands to Alex's ear and whispered, "I'm going to Germany with you"

Alex took in the information she had just received. as she studied Kelley's goofy smile and watched Kelley do a dumb jig-like dance, it dawned on her what Kelley was saying, "NO WAY?! Really?"

"Yep. I just talked to Pia five minutes ago. I'm back baby and ready to go!" Kelley announced. 

As everyone started to figure what had just happened, Kelley couldn't answer the first question before Tobin bear hugged her tight with excitement. It warmed Kelley's heart as Tobin finally let her go to see the tears in Tobins eyes from happiness. Kelley started to cry too knowing what a good friend she had in Tobin and she would do anything to protect the bond they had between them.


End file.
